


[단편] 한여름밤의 유영游泳

by fanfictioning



Series: [단편] [8]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictioning/pseuds/fanfictioning
Summary: 이상, 일상





	[단편] 한여름밤의 유영游泳

# AU

 

 

 

 

 

***

닭은

튀겨야

맛이지

***

 

 

 

 

0.

그런 건 없었다

불만

이런 거

그런데

뭘까

이

답답함은

 

 

 

 

1.

그것은 아주 뜬금없이

찾아왔다

학교 수업을 듣는 시간, 긴 긴

설명이 이어지고. 또, 그렇게

이 어 지 다 가

아

아

아

그러네

쓸모없군

그렇게 찾아왔다. 모든 것이,

그렇다는.

쓸모

없음

 

 

 

 

2.

뻥

하고, 공이 하늘 위로 올려쳐진다.

와와- 거리면서 공을 좇는 아이들. 쫓는, 좇는, 좆

좆

흐음

태양은 하릴없이 모래운동장을 내리치고, 아아 그래

여름이다

여름

그런데,

아무것도

없는듯해

내맘속엔

 

 

 

 

3.

뭐가 문제일까, 아니 뭐가

문제가 아닐까. 별로 문제

될게 없는데. 보통-이잖아

무엇이든지, 나는. 그런데

모든 것이 다 네모쟁이같아

삐끔- 튀어나온 것은, 어김

없이 끽끽끽거리면서 조정되

지

일정 한도 이상은 용납하지 않

는 거지. 아주 거지

같은 거지. 그런

겆

것

걸

어째.

어찌할까.

어떻게

할까

나

 

 

 

 

4.

 

사춘기인가.

물론, 시기적으론 맞는 말같아. 맞지,

맞지

맞아

맞-

(톡)

[어이 뭐하냐, 멍때리고.]

[...어어. 어. 그냥, 뭐.]

[할 일없음 매점이나 가자. 빵 먹게.]

어어.

어.

먹으면 되겠지, 먹으면. 배가

차면 머리가 비워지고. 그러니까

애들은 먹이라고, 멕여서, 살을

채우는 거지, 가을은. 천고마비-

아니, 아직

여름

초여름이지, 그래.

매미는 아직 오지 않았다. 마지막

봄의 내음이 꼬리를 살랑,

살랑

흔들고 있었다.

 

 

 

 

5.

아웅다웅어웅정웅거리는 아이들은 목소리, 매점은

붐빈다

붐붐

붐붐

흐응

뭐지

멀대같은 애가 한 명 서있다.

뭐냐, 점심시간 매점은 전쟁터.

가만 있다간 총 맞는다고. 어이어이.

[쟤 뭐냐.]

[어? 아, 쟤. 오늘 전학온 애인데. 어디더라... 대만? 대만? 거기에서 왔대.]

대...만?

어디있지.

뭐.

옷세일하는 백화점 모여든 아주머니들처럼 아이들뭉치에 이리

저리

종이인형처럼 튕기고 있길래, 어이어이...

[관린!]

뭐지, 알고 있어냐 너. 쟤 이름.

돌아보는 그의 눈 빛 이 .

이.

뭐지.

이건.

 

 

 

6.

[쌩큐. 우진횽.]

[야야, 뭐 이런걸 가지고. 너도 매점에선 정신차리고 가야한다. 내가 뭘 살지 따악! 생각하고 이거,이거 주세요. 이렇게.]

옹기종기, 셋이서 큰 나무 아래 자리잡고 빵과 우유를 뜯었다.

냠냠.

[대만에서 왔다고?]

[내네. 대만이요.]

야음. 한 소보루빵을 한 입 물고 오물

오물거리면서 대답한다.

흐응.

강아지같네.

멍멍.

[얜 지후니야. 지후니. 그냥 지후니라고 불러. 내 동상.]

[누가 니 동상이야 동상은. 같은 학년이면서.]

[내가 안 챙겨주면 자기 도시락도 까먹고 오는데 내 동상이지, 옛날부터 칠칠맞아가지궁.]

또 한 입,

냠냠.

[지후...니.]

어이.

[넌 왜 또 이놈하고 친하냐.]

[내가 또 친화력갑아니냐, 나의 매력. 참참. 애가 와가지고 호리호리 그냥 서있길래, 좀 이것저것 알려줬지. 암.]

[고생이 많다.]

[오오. 쌩큐.]

[아니, 너 말고. 너 간섭 받아주는 얘.]

관...린?

[관린?]

나를 또 똑바로 바라보는 그 눈 빛 이

음.

뭐지, 이거.

냠.

[간섭이라니, 모든 아이들을 포용하는 관심이지, 관심. 나 이래뵈도 차칸놈이야.]

[차칸...치킨 먹고싶다.]

[어, 진짜. 아, 왜 그얘기를 꺼내냐. 먹고프게.]

그렇게, 큰 나무 아래 그늘에서

우리 셋의 조촐한 간식타임은 끝.

아직,

매미는 오지 않은 모양, 하지만

어디에선가

들리는것같

기도

 

 

 

7.

누구에게나 숨기는 것이 있다,

알려줄 필요없는 것, 남에게.

그런데,

남이 누구지.

나는 누구고, 그러면

남이 알고 있지 않은 나는,

내가 알고 있지 않은, 남은.

그렇게, 서로.

감추고 살아간다면.

완전히

사는 걸까

완벽은 원하지 않지만, 그저

내

모든 것에 진실되게 살고 싶은 것

일뿐, 그런데 그게

쉽지

않네

 

 

 

 

8.

수업 중

수업

중

서웁

종

웁서

중

수수

종

업업

중

소엽

중

수용

중

수용 중

수용소다

수용소

수용

수

우

아

어

어

어

[이 문제 풀어볼 학생?]

간수, 간수.

내 이름을 불러주세요, 수감번호

3240983427

바-코드, 찍혀서

컨베이어벨트에- 도르르르륵 나오는

공장

[아무도 없나?]

공장

공장

공공

장장

공장장

앙

앙

[그러면...]

두루루루루루룩

깃털이 털려나온다, 넌

여기, 넌 저기. 도르륵, 도르륵.

그르르르륵, 나는야 병아리암수간별사

쓸데없는 놈은 여기로, 드르르륵

갈려서

고기핏덩이가 된다. 다,

자라기도 전에. 닭이 되기도 전에,

병아리들이

그렇게

갈려서

죽어버린다

죽어

버린

다

아

모두

이렇게

닭

닭장

여기는

닭장

닭

나는

닭이다

닭

우꾸구구구

뽀약삐약삐야ㄱ...

하악

하악

하

악

악

 

 

 

 

아

...

..

.

 

 

 

 

 

9.

천장이 하얗다.

싸구려 매트릭스와 이불, 위에 널부러져있다.

이렇게 땡땡이나 치면 좋겠어, 학교 1층 간호실.

아직,

매미는 오지 않았고. 나는,

닭임을 알았기에. 그래서,

눈물을

흘리는 거야

나오지 않는

눈물을

 

 

 

 

 

10.

[넌 또 뭐땜씨 자빠져서 간호실에 오고 날리냐, 밥은 잘 챙겨먹고 다니냐 너. 예전부터 멍해 빠져갔곤.]

아아.

그러게.

그러니...

까

까악

까악

아악

악

아

아아

빠져버린 것같아,

나사가.

나

사가

사춘기인가

봐

[그런가봐.]

[뭐가 또 그런가봐야, 봐는. 자, 빵하고 바나나우유좀 챙겨왔으니까. 배 좀 채우고.]

꼬꼬꼭

꼬꼭

꼭

닭이,

빵도 먹네.

쪼아서

먹어야지

쪼아

서

콕

콕

이미 돌아가버린 것 같으니

까

뭐,

어쩔 수 없나.

그렇게, 매미는

오지 않았고.

내 사춘기에 찾아온 여름은,

방학.

난,

프로젝트를 하나 기획하고 있었다, 머릿 속에서.

닭

닭

닭에게 어울리는 그런,

클라이막스를.

클

클

켁.

[목 멕히니까, 우유도 좀 마시고, 어?]

켁.

 

 

 

11.

단순해서 좋다,

과학은.

인간들은,

이해할 수 없어.

하지만, 사과가 땅으로 떨어지거나.

햇빛이 나무를 비치고, 풀이 토끼에게 먹히는 건.

당연한거니까.

그러니까,

이해가 쉬워.

그러니까,

전기같은 것도.

이쪽으로 가라, 하면 이쪽으로.

저쪽으로 가라, 하면

저쪽으로.

저쪽

으로

가니까, 그러니까.

좋지.

인간같은거,

신경 안써도 되잖아.

아, 아니

닭인가

닭

꼬꼬

꼬고

닭장닭

 

 

 

12

프라이, 프라이...

동네 닭집에서 그르르륵, 닭이 튀겨진다.

기름, 기름.

온도, 온도.

시간, 시간.

음음.

계산할 게 많군.

치이이익, 치이이익.

구워진다, 치킨.

치이익

치익

냠.

냠.

냠냠.

 

 

13

전압기, 변압기, 너무

무거워.

동네 철물점에서 두 개를 응차거리면서 얻어왔다.

뭐니, 라고 물어보시는 어머니에게 여름방학과제요, 라고 말했다.

뭐, 거짓말은 아냐.

거짓도 아니고, 오히려

가장

진실된 행위지.

닭은

닭처럼

 

 

 

14

전압기와 변압기를 해체하고, 이리저리 인터넷을 뒤져가면서

이차저차 개조했다.

이정도면,

되려나.

오케오케.

내일 학교에 가져가고,

우선

자자

 

 

15.

여름방학의 학교는, 허술한듯.

아무도,

찾지 않아.

음음.

여름휴가니까, 수용소도.

간수도 쉬어야지, 물론

닭도.

꼬끼오-하고 담을 뛰어서 들어왔다.

끙끙, 개조된 변압기도 들여왔다.

치익,

치익

쉬익,

쉬익

헥헥

쉬고걷고쉬고걷고하다가, 목표한 지점에 도착하고

에공, 하고 널부러져서 하늘을 보았다.

하아.

예쁘네, 예뻐.

매미소리도,

들리는 듯 하다.

아, 그런데.

이미

늦었어.

매미야,

매미.

맴맴

맴맴

엥엥

에에에에엥, 이제

눈물이 나오지 않아서, 그래서.

이러는 거야, 너가

이해해.

이해

해.

헤.

 

 

 

16.

끙차거리면서, 연결했다. 이건, 저기로. 저긴, 이거로.

칙칙

폭폭

직렬

병렬

변압

전압

이러케하면...

오케

오케오케

증폭

이거면, 충분하겠지.

음음.

그래.

치이이익.

동네 닭집에서 노릇,

노릇하게 구워진 닭들이

생각난다. 아아, 아앙.

닭

 

 

 

 

17.

왜 이럴까, 왜.

애.

야, 이러면 안돼. 그러지마, 하

지만, 말이죠. 생각해봐요, 생각

같은 건 필요없으니까요, 닭에게

그러니까, 닭씨. 닥치고요, 할 일

을 하세요, 그것에 뭐가 되었던

간에 말이죠. 그러니까, 맛있다고

요, 닭은. 노릇노릇 바삭바삭 튀

겼을때, 그러니까 닭씨? 우리 모두

튀깁시다.

모두,

바삭

바삭

바

사삭

 

 

 

 

18.

밤에 일어나서,

토했다.

꾸엑꾸엑,

변기로 내려간다.

우우욱, 우우욱.

푸헥, 푸헥.

헥.

헥.

거울에 비친 사람이,

아닌 것 같다 사람이

아니야.

닭

닭

그러니까, 어서

튀겨야

지

그래

응

응

 

 

 

 

19.

명령은

따르는 것이다.

그런 것을,

교육이라 한다.

훈육이라하고,

세뇌라고 부르지.

그렇게 교육받았으니까,

따르는 것뿐이야.

명령이

어디서 오든.

닭은

튀기고,

인간이 닭이라면, 뭐.

그래,

튀겨야지

바삭

바삭

 

 

 

20.

모든 준비를 마쳤다고 생각했다, 내일은

학교 풀장을 개방하는 날.

동네에서 남녀노소 모두 모일테고,

남

녀

노

소

봐, 난

평등해.

가리지 않지, 사람을. 나누지 않지, 등급으로.

너는 여기, 저긴 여기. 하지 않지, 병아리

간별사같이. 간수들같이. 늙은 인간들같이. 난,

순수하니까.

그러니까, 모두에게

기쁨을 줄거야. 행복을, 앞으로는 더 이상

분류되지 않도록,

바삭

바짝

튀겨줄게.

 

 

21

내일,

내일이다.

밤을 어차피 설칠거니까, 일찍 가서 대기했다.

해가 지고,

노을이

아름답다.

자연은,

너그럽다. 잔인하니까.

인간은 그저,

잔인할뿐이야. 그러니까,

모두 돌아가는게 좋을거야.

흙과, 재로.

마지막 노을이어서인지, 그래서 더더욱.

찬란해보였다.

눈물이...

아니

나오지 않아.

헤.

뭘 기대해.

 

 

 

 

22

밤이 내려앉고, 하늘엔

별

하나 없이. 인간은,

자연을 못 견뎌하지. 거기에서 왔다는 사실을,

마주보고 싶지 않거든. 동물이라는 걸, 짐승이라는 걸.

그래서 도피한거야, 문명이라는 허상으로.

컨베이어벨트에서 갈려지는 병아리들을 사육하지. 그런데,

짐승만도 못한, 그런.

인간을 맹글고. 자연만도 못한,

문명에서 사는 기계들을 만든 것도 또한,

인간.

아.

생각은 쓸데없지,

명령을 따르시오.

네.

네.

치킨을 만들려면, 여러가지가 필요하지만.

처음으로 튀겨보는 거니까, 뭐. 연습사마.

전압증폭기를 낡은 두꺼집에 연결하고,

조명으로 들어가는 모든 전기를 변압해서.

눌러보았다.

조용하지만, 의미롭게 일렁이는 수면.

으음.

음.

용서하지 마, 하고. 근처에서 잡아온 작은 개구리 한 마리를 던져보았다.

파직.

하고, 몇 번 뛰더니.

꼬륵

꼬르륵

가라앉는다.

하아.

하아.

그렇구나. 진짜,

되겠는데?

이거.

내가 살면서 최초로 성취한 일이 되겠네.

하.

하하

하하하하

어이가 없어서, 아무도 들어주지 않지만 크게 웃었다.

울지 못하니까,

웃을 수 밖에.

매미소리는,

들리지 않았다.

 

 

 

 

23

꾸벅,

꾸벅.

졸았다. 존다. 존

나, 졸았구나. 나,

응. 음. 침 흘리고,

칠칠맞게. 흥. 뭐래.

어차피

내일이면 다

끝이니까, 그러니까.

됐어.

이런 나도, 그러니까.

그러니까...

...

..

.

슬프다.

외롭고,

아프다.

그런데,

눈물은

말라서

그래서

이런일

벌인걸

까

하

아

 

 

 

 

누가 나 좀

도와줘

제발

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

제발

 

 

 

 

(풍덩)

 

 

으악

 

 

 

 

 

24

깜짝이야,

두근두근

심장이 튀쳐나올 것 같다.

흐읍, 흐읍.

뭐지, 뭐지.

뭐가 떨어졌는데, 후다닥

거리면서 전압기를 본다.

휴우.

꺼져있구나.

.

..

...응

왜 다행이라고 생각한거지.

할 거 아니었나, 내일. 모두.

응.

으음.

아아아아,

피곤해.

(첨벙첨벙)

으앗, 깜짝야.

살아있네, 뭐가됐든.

조명이 다 꺼져있어서, 뭐가뭔지.

감고있어서 그나마 어둠에 익숙해진 눈으로 게슴츠레, 바라본다.

흐음, 인간인가.

여유롭게 느그작작 유영하고 있는 모습이. 아아,

자연스럽네.

인간이,

저런거지.

그래.

왜인진 모르지만 감동받아서, 박수를 쳤다.

(짝짝)

으엥, 거리는 소리가 들리면서 나를 바라보는 듯.

으잉, 그렇네.

들켰군.

저 사람도 내가 여기있는 줄 몰랐겠지, 그러고보니.

야밤에 학교 풀장에 오는 놈은 누구야,

내가 할 소리는 아니지만.

그 때,

구름에 가려져있던 보름달이 얼굴을 드밀었고,

찰나의 순간에, 마주쳤다.

그의 눈이,

나와.

그리고, 그 눈 빛 은.

아아.

아,

왜 또

너냐.

 

 

 

 

 

25

그렇게 아무런 말도 없이 서로를, 계속

바라보았다.

여름밤의

두 사람

그렇게

매미는 없지만,

두 인간이

그렇게

있었다

째깍째깍

시계는 없고,

두근두근

심장만이

뛰는 그런,

밤에

우리

둘이

 

 

 

 

 

26

그렇게 오랫동안 보고있어서, 내가 먼저 말을 끊었다.

[여기서 뭐하냐.]

멍하니 나를 지켜보고 있던 걔도 대답한다.

[수영요.]

어, 그렇구나.

수영장에선 수영을, 당연하지. 에헷...이

아니자나.

[밤에 아무도 없는데, 학교는 어떻게 들어와서.]

[아무도 없으니까, 좋아. 밤에 혼자 수영하면.]

아아,

모르겠네. 얜.

[아아, 그래. 그렇다치고...]

[지후니는 왜 여기있서?]

음.

[형이야, 형. 형이라고 불러야지.]

[지후니형은, 왜 여기있서?]

...그래, 그래. 그것도 장족의 발전이다.

[난,]

하다가, 목이

막혔다.

나,

뭐하고 있지. 진짜,

할 생각이었어?

물어봤지만 대답은 돌아오지 않고,

명령은 신기루였던것처럼, 나에게서

희미해지고 있었다. 안돼, 안돼. 안돼.

닭, 닭. 닭이라고, 닭. 닭.

[난...]

그렇게, 나를 바라보는 그의 눈을 바라보다가, 그저.

고개를 숙이고, 흘렸다.

나오지 않는 눈물을

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

도와줘.

 

 

 

 

 

27

[왜 그래, 응?]

깜짝야.

어느새 이렇게 가까이왔어.

[암것도 아냐, 암것도.]

내가 들어도 신뢰가지 않는 쉬어버린 목소리로 대충 말했다.

...응?

[너 안 춥냐, 그래도 밤인데. 물도 어두워서, 아무것도 안 보이고. 안 무서워?]

[약간 쌀쌀한데, 괜찮아. 나 잘해, 수영. 농구 가장 잘하지만.]

아. 그러세요...

[그런데, 왜 밤에 혼자 수영이냐고.]

[내일 사람 많이 온다길래, 혼자 해볼려고. 대만에 있을땐, 그랬거든.]

흐음.

하늘하늘, 잔잔한 수면의 물결에 따라서 그가 넘실거린다.

풀장 가에 앉은 나를 바라보며, 팔을 사이드에 걸쳐기댄다.

...하아.

더 여기있다간,

못하겠지.

아무것도,

내일도.

그러니까,

그냥 가야지.

[난 그러면 갈게.]

[아니아니, 가지마. 왜 여기 왔서?]

흐으음.

[그냥 외로워서.]

[왜?]

[모두 다, 아무 의미없는 것 같아.]

밤하늘의 달만이, 내 회개의 증인이 되어주고있었다.

 

 

 

 

28

[모두 다?]

[어어. 다, 쓸모없는 것 같아.]

[진짜?]

[...그렇다니까. 왜 이렇게 캐묻냐.]

[그러면, 뛰어들어와.]

[응?]

[여기로 풍덩. 해봐.]

[왜?]

[아무 것도 상관없다며. 그러면, 그냥. 해.]

명령

인가.

하아.

뭐지,

매미는 오지 않고, 그저.

여름야밤엔 우리 두 명뿐.

뭐,

상관없나.

뭐든지.

[뭐, 그러지 뭐.]

[오케오케, 버성.]

[...버섯?]

[아니, 벗으라고. 옷.]

...

잉?

 

 

 

 

 

 

29

이건 또 뭐야.

[왜 벗어 옷을.]

[옷 입고 오면 위험해, 무거워서. 안전안전.]

야밤에 혼자 수영하시는 분이 안전이라는 말을...

아니, 맞는 말이긴 한데...

[여기서?]

[그럼 어디서 해, 얼릉 들어와. 바빠.]

뭐가 바빠.

[그게 문제가 아니라...]

[부끄러?]

아씨

[내가 왜 부끄럽냐, 부끄러워. 어? 부끄럽냐고!]

[왜 화내. 부끄럽네, 그러네. 내가 뒤돌아 있을께. 그럼.]

아아

창피하네, 오히려. 배려해준다니까.

주섬주섬 웃옷을 벗고, 바지까지 내린 후에야.

으윽.

밤바람이 꽤나 쌀쌀하네, 아무리 여름이라지만.

[다 버서써?]

[아냐, 아냐. 아직 돌아보지마.]

[알게써.]

사각팬티 하나만 걸치고 찰팍찰팍, 나에게는 차갑게만 느껴지는 물을 가슴에 적신다.

찰팍찰팍

찰팍찰팍

하아, 이거 웃기네. 어차피,

내일 다 튀길건데. 심장 걱정하는 내 모습이라니.

닭이,

아니잖아.

닭이.

닭...

두근두근

심장이 뛴다.

내일이 오기 전에,

모두

모두...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(첨벙)

 

 

 

30.

으으윽.

추워.

[추워추워.]

[들어왔네 그래도. 안 올줄 알았는데.]

이게.

[자꾸 반말이야 아까부터.]

[지후니형, 지후니형. 지후녕]

[마지막 발음 좀 이상했다.]

[지후니형, 지훈이녕, 지훈인형]

[계속 이상해, 너.]

키득거리면서 한 번 스트로크로 나에게서 멀어진다.

그렇게 생각은 내려놓고, 우리 둘은 우리 둘만이 존재하는 듯.

이 세상,에. 그렇게,

아무도 오지 않는 여름밤의 풀장에서 유유자적, 마치.

병아리가 아닌 것처럼, 우리 둘.

자연으로 돌아간, 인간처럼. 문명을,

벗어버린

짐승처럼.

그렇게.

 

 

 

 

 

31.

하아.

하아.

꽤나 많이 돌아다니고 사이드에 팔을 걸쳐놓고 쉬었다.

아아, 뻗치네 이거.

[재미찌?]

어느새 곁에 팔을 같이 올려놓고, 나를 바라본다.

아아.

[그렇네.]

오랜만에, 몸을 움직이니. 마음이 가라앉은 것 같다.

[이거 하면 스트레스 풀려. 나 이거, 잘 알아. 많이 해봐서.]

아아, 그래.

그렇냐...

졸음이 오는 듯, 꾸벅

꾸벅

꾸...

꾸

끼약!

[방금 뭐가 발 아래 있어, 발 아래. 발!]

[응? 뭐가? 난 모르겠는데?]

[아니, 방금. 으악!]

꺄악-거리면서 나갈려는데, 나를 다시 팍 잡고 끌어온다.

[아냐아냐, 암 것도.]

[뭐가 아니야 암것도. 뭐가 있다니까.]

[내 발, 내 발. 나 다리 길어서.]

...뭐야.

어디서 갑자기 신장자랑.

어라.

[왜 안고있냐, 너.]

[나갈려고 하니까, 잡은거지.]

[그래...? 그럼 좀 놓지.]

[왜, 좋은데.]

아니, 뭐가.

[좋냐고, 놔놔.]

[이 소리 들려?]

뭔 개소리야.

[무슨 소리.]

[두근두근, 심장 소리.]

두근두근

두근두근

가슴이 맞다아서 공명한다, 그와 나의 심장이

그렇게.

세상에 우리

둘만 있는 듯.

그렇게.

 

 

 

 

32.

하아.

하아.

심장소리와 숨소리, 조명도 켜지지 않은 야밤의 수영장에는. 그 소리뿐이고.

매미는 여전히,

오지 않는 듯.

 

 

 

 

33.

어라.

어라.

이거...

설마.

[너...]

[응, 왜?]

[지금... 뭐 입고 있냐.]

[아무 것도.]

야야야야.

[팬티도 안 입었냐고요.]

[혼자 있는데 왜.]

[아니 그래도, 사람이.]

후다닥 놀라서 백스텝, 아니 백스트로크를 할려는데. 내 어깨를 더 꽉 잡고 놓아주지 않는다.

[이거놔이거놔.]

[왜? 좋은데.]

아니 니가 좋은걸 나보고 어쩌라고요

[그러고 보니, 입고있네. 팬티.]

[...너.]

[왜?]

[하지마.]

[뭘?]

[아니... 하지말라고.]

[오케오케. 할게.]

야이씨-

내 팬티를- 그의 손이 빠르다.

[하지말라고오!]

[좀 가만있어봐, 이거 좋다니까. 제대로 할려면.]

뭐가 좋냐고!

야악!

 

 

 

34

이 자식, 다리뿐만 아니라 팔도 아주 길다.

흐윽.

내 팬티를 무슨 금메달이라도 얻은 양, 자기 손에 번쩍 들고 좋아한다.

[오예에에에~]

...풉.

바보같아.

모습이 그냥 해맑은 아이같아서, 그렇게.

웃음이 나왔다. 아주 오랜만에,

기쁜

웃음이.

 

 

 

 

 

35.

[어때? 좋지.]

[...어어.]

[목소리가 적다!]

[아예아예. 알겠다고요.]

확실히...

다르네.

느낌이,

아무 것도 안 입고 물 안에 있으니까.

마치,

태초의 인간이 된 것처럼.

살아

있는 것처럼,

두근두근

심장이 자연에 바로

맞다은 것 처럼.

내 몸 전체가, 노래한다.

아아,

살아있어요.

지금,

여기.

난

난

닭이

 

 

 

 

 

아니야

 

 

 

 

36.

그렇게 둥둥 스트로크 스트로크.

스트로크 스트로크.

그러다가 나보다 먼저 들어와서인지, 풀장 밖으로 으영차. 나와서 사이드에 걸터앉는다.

...음.

으음.

으으음.

...

..

.

음.

...

크네.

[왜요?]

[아니, 암 것도. 크흠!]

그냥 나만 무안해져서 헛기침만,

크흠.

[오늘 좋았죠? 이런 것도.]

아아.

그래.

오랜만에, 아니

처음인가.

인간처럼

느껴본건.

닭한마리

가아니라

그저,

인간.

[앞으로 우리 많이해요, 우리 둘이서.]

...이잉.

[왜?]

[왜냐뇨, 잼잖아요. 그리고...]

어물쩍, 뜸을 들인다.

[지훈형, 예쁘니까. 계속 보고싶어.]

...

뭐냐, 이건.

[멋진것도 아니고, 예뻐?]

[응. 예뻐.]

날 보는 눈망울은 그저, 맑음.

해

맑음.

오히려 내가 또 무안해진다.

히잉, 왜 부끄러움은 내 몫인가.

[다른 예쁜 사람도 있잖아.]

[아냐, 형이 젤로 예뻐.]

아아,

초딩이냐 그 말투.

첨벙첨벙,

자신의 진실을 증명하려는 듯, 발장구를 친다.

[흔들지마, 좆도 흔들려.]

[엥?]

[아니아니, 암것도 아냐.]

에휴, 이 주둥아리 요놈요놈.

...

하아.

[그래, 알겠다.]

[뭘요?]

[알겠다고, 나 예쁜거.]

[...자기 입으로 하는 사람 첨봤어.]

아씨

[이쁘다고 할 땐 언제고 또 지랄이야.]

[내가 이쁘다고 하면, 나한테도 뭐 해주는 거 없서?]

뭘

[뭘.]

[뭐, 멋지다고... 그런거.]

어디서 갑자기 수줍수줍코스플레이야, 발가벗고 물장구치는 애기주제에.

[왜, 듣고싶어?]

[응.]

흐음.

[안 말해줄거다.]

[아, 왜에~ 그냥 말해줘요!]

[안해안해.]

[아씨.]

물장구치던 발로 나를 툭툭, 건드린다.

[어디서 폭력이야.]

[말해말해.]

[안해안해.]

[안 그러면 간지럽힐거에요, 발로.]

[니가 간지럽해봤자아....히익!]

간지러간지러간지러.

[야이씨, 하지마하지마하지마.]

[요케요케요케.]

그렇게 또 키득거리면서, 우리는 서로

밤하늘의 달은 또.

한 측,

기울었다.

그러다가,

 

 

 

 

[형.]

[응?]

[나 사실... 형 보고 있었어, 요새.]

[뭐?]

[요즘, 형. 하고 있는거, 나 알아.]

피가

 

 

 

 

차갑게

굳었다

 

 

 

 

 

 

37.

목이,

안 나온다. 말이,

뭘. 어떻게, 해야할지. 소리가,

아.

아아.

그런거지, 그래.

이런거지, 이렇게.

바보같이.

나, 정말.

바보구나.

[뭘?]

내 목에서 나온 소리지만, 나도 모르던 목소리다.

[형, 전기 사러 돌아다니는거. 여기에 설치하고 있는거.]

...아아.

아아.

[내일이 사람들 오니까, 오늘 할 거라고 생각했서. 그래서 온거야.]

아아.

아.

[형,]

아

[왜 할려고해? 이런 거.]

 

 

 

 

 

 

아

 

 

 

 

38.

나를 보는 그의 눈빛이, 매우

곧고.

맑아서. 나는, 그저.

내 속에 굳어있던 말들이 튀어나온 것을,

막을 수 없었다.

[왜 안해?]

[응?]

[왜 하지 않을까, 인간들은.]

[...]

[이미 인간이 아닌데, 다 알고있으면서. 왜 모른척할까, 우리들.

인간보다 더 큰 것들이 지배하고있는데, 그저 모른체. 인간인척, 사람인척.

아니잖아, 우리. 그냥 닭이잖아, 튀겨질 것. 구워질 것, 먹혀버릴 것.

그러니까, 난.]

난.

[그저, 마지막에 점을 찍는 것 뿐이야 용의 눈에. 모두 하고 싶지만,

하지 않는 것. 마지막 점프. 그걸 살포시 밀어주는 거야, 등을.

모두 느끼고 있잖아, 이 아무 것도 없는. 아무 것도 없는, 이...]

세상을.

그래서.

그래서...

[다 죽여버리겠다?]

그런 단어가 그의 입에서 나온 것을 들었을 때, 난.

알 수 있었다. 얼마나, 나의 생각이

추한지.

아주,

역겨운지.

나를 바라보는 그의 눈에, 나는 눈을 마주치지 못하고 그저.

내가 구워버린 청개구리마냥, 찍.

삼켜졌으면, 이 넓은 수영장이.

나를.

 

 

 

 

 

39.

아무 말도 없이, 째륵째륵.

매미도

울지 않는 여름밤.

달만이, 우리를 비추고 있었다.

[나,]

그렇게 어물적거리다가, 그가 먼저 말을 꺼냈다.

[항상 형 보고있었서요. 여러가지 걸 하고있는데, 아무 것도

하고 있는 것 같지 않아보여서. 눈에, 비치는 게 없어서. 걱정했서.

자신이 없는 사람같아서, 자기 자신이.]

첨벙.

풀장에서 다리를 꺼내서 양반다리를 하고 앉는다.

[그래서, 형이 요즘 하고있는 거 보면서도. 괜찮을까 생각했어. 내가,

어느정도 까지 형한테 닿을 수 있는지. 오늘도, 내가 와도. 이미,

늦어버린게 아닌지. 사람이 슬프면, 아무 것도. 구하지 못하니까, 마음에

어둠이 차있으면. 보지 못하니까, 자기 눈 앞에 있는 아름다움도. 아니,]

한 숨을 쉬고, 나를 바라본다.

[자기 자신이 얼마나 아름다운지.]

찍.

청개구리는 이미 죽었고, 나는.

죽었다.

그렇게, 다시 한 번.

 

 

 

 

 

40.

[개같은소리.]

[에?]

[그런게 있을리가 있냐, 아름다운 인간같은게.]

[그렇게 생각안해?]

[그냥 고깃덩어리, 핏덩어리, 죽으면 알지. 썩기 시작하거든.

인간은... 가득할뿐이야, 증오. 시기. 질투. 온갖 역한 감정들.

자기 자신은 착한 사람이라고 생각하지, 하.

그 생각 또한 역겹고.]

나를 보는 그의 눈망울이,

슬퍼서.

나는 눈을 마주칠 수 없었다, 왜인지.

모르지만.

왜일까.

진짜.

 

 

 

 

 

41.

[형.]

[....]

[지후니형.]

[...]

[지후나.]

[왜.]

[그렇게 싫어? 모든게?]

[그냥... 그래. 암 것도, 재미없어.]

[재미없어? 아까는 잘 놀든데.]

[그건... 니가 이상해서 그런거야, 이상해서. 오늘밤은 다 이상해.]

나도, 너도.

이 모든게.

한 여름밤의 꿈이겠지, 이것도.

이 세상은, 항상.

병아리들이 열마추어 닭장으로 들어가고, 훌륭한 닭이 되어서.

컨베이어벨트에서 도살되고, 착착. 포장, 냉장실에서 있다가.

치르르륵. 구워져서.

냠.

먹히겠지.

냠.

그러기 전에, 그러기 전에. 다,

없어지는게 좋지 않을까. 인간이 되지 못한

닭은.

[나 형 안 믿어.]

뭘.

[뭘.]

[내가 보는 형은 그럴 사람아니야, 아마 못했을걸. 내일이 와도, 그런 거.]

[너가 보는 나는 누군지 모르겠는데, 나는 도통.]

[내가 알려줄게, 형한테. 형이 어떤 사람인지, 진짜 형을.]

무슨 소리야.

[이렇게 해. 일주일만, 나랑 대만에 가자. 가서, 나랑 같이 있어.

일주일이 끝난 뒤에도 똑같은 마음이면, 나도 포기할게. 그땐, 형이

하고 싶은대로 해. 물론, 자기가 뭘 원하는지도 모르는 것 같지만.]

아씨

[모르긴 뭘 몰라.]

[잘 알았으면 이런 짓도 생각 안 하겠지, 인간이.]

인간인간

[내가 인간같아?]

[그러면, 닭이라고 생각해?]

닭닭

인간인간

닭닭

[...]

모르겠어.

난 나를 잘,

몰라.

[뭐가 되고 싶어?]

되고 싶냐니.

[그런 걸 선택할 수 있을리가 없잖아.]

[선택하기 싫은거지, 하기 싫어서 그냥. 모른체하는거지. 닭이라고.]

닭닭

인간인간

아아

시끄럽군.

닥쳐.

 

 

 

 

진짜 결정할 수 있다면, 내가

내 선택을 내릴 수 있다면. 내가,

무엇이 되고 싶은지, 무엇이

될 것인지.

그렇다면,

그렇다면.

나는...

 

 

 

 

나는

 

 

 

 

42.

[일주일.]

[응?]

[일주일이랬지.]

[응. 일주일. 어때, 할거야?]

나는 그에게 눈을 맞추어,서

또. 아주 맑은 눈망울이군.

투명하게, 비치는. 하늘바다같이.

그렇게, 나를

바라보고 있다니.

나같은 사람을.

나는,

나는.

 

 

 

 

 

[오케. 일주일.]

 

 

 

 

[오케오케. 자, 나와. 나 넘 추워. 얼릉 가자.]

풀에서 나와서 걔가 챙겨온 수건으로 물기를 닦고 옷을 입었다.

[이건, 끊어놓을게. 위험하니까.]

낡은 두꺼비집에서, 전압기가 떨어져나간다.

그렇게, 나의 첫 번째 일탈은.

끝났고.

오늘이 된 내일,

풀장은 개장했고. 남녀노소,

참방참방.

튀겨지지 않고, 시원하게 여름을 즐겼다.

청개구리도, 그저 밤새

마비되었을 뿐. 같이,

참방참방.

참방참방.

 

 

 

한여름밤이 떠난 자리에,

태양은 떠올랐고.

매미소리도,

울려퍼졌다.

물론, 나는

대만에 있었기에.

이 모든 것을 몰랐지만, 어차피

상관없었다.

모든 것이, 왜냐하면.

왜일까...

너와 있으면.

 

 

 

 

내가, 나를 잘 모르지만.

너는,

나를 아니까. 그래서,

그래서

...

..

.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

뭘까,

너라는

존재는

나에게

 

 

 

 

 

***

매앰매앰

매앰

매앰

***

 

 

 

 

FIN.


End file.
